vongolaxifandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Hibari
Basic Info In the fan-made series, Shin Hibari '( 雲雀 心 ) is the next Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family, right after Kyoya Hibari. His title is "'Undicesimo Nuvola", which is Italian for "Eleventh Cloud". Outline Shin was unintentionally dragged into the dangers of the Mafia World by Fia Valentina and after a few lectures by Kanade Gokudera, he accepts it and agrees to serve the Vongola Family. Personality Raised without any knowledge of the Mafia World, Shin has developed a soft and shy personality, very much the opposite of Hibari. After spending more time with Fia and Crescenzo, he becomes more supportive and open to others. Relationships 'Hibari Kyoya' Shin's father. He looks up to him, and at the same time, hates him for all the problems and secrets he had put upon his family all those years. 'Fia Valentina' Shin was unintentionally dragged into the Mafia world by Fia when she first arrives in Namimori. Fia's first attempt to train him within a Mist barrier in Namimori Park ended up in a success as she pushed him to the limit and forced him to draw out his weapons, Hibari's Vongola Gear tonfas, and fight to protect himself. He is then further involved with the Vongola when his hometown is endangered by intrusion from an enemy family led by Bya '''(?), where he leaves with Fia to England for combat training. Eventually they shared their family problems with each other and became good friends. Kanade Gokudera Cousins. Kanade was the one who taught Shin most of what he needed to know about the Mafia World. At first he blamed the Vongola for all the problems that were thrown to his family due to affiliations with the Mafia, but she managed to convince him otherwise. Takeshi Yamamoto Shin works part-time at the Takezushi Restaurant, and is acquainted with him through there. Crescenzo Yamamoto An older-brother-figure to Shin. He goes out with Crescenzo, along with Fia most of the time and the three of them develop a close friendship with each other. One time, he admits that Crescenzo was the first person ever to invite him for a hangout. Weeks after Crescenzo's death, Shin visits his grave to leave some offerings. He 'talks to Crescenzo' to share what had happened lately, and to 'see him one more time' before the Millefiore conflict (having fears that he would die in battle as well). Nemuri Dokuritsu They first come across each other when Nemuri randomly wandered into Kokuyou Land (?). Shin saves Nemuri from what seems to be illusions going out of control. After the first Millefiore battle and the loss of Crescenzo, Shin grows very attached to Nemuri due to some personal experiences with him. It is later revealed that the two had developed a relationship together after Kane''' (?) leaked out some photos of the two boys through Namimori High, most of them shocking the students. Shin ends their relationship upon being taken away by the Vongola elites, promising Nemuri that he wouldn't love anyone else. 'Toki Tachibana' On Toki's first day of school in Namimori High, she was immediately misjudged by the students for her bizzare appearance. Shin stood up for her and told the students to stop their rude attitude towards her as Namimori needed to keep up a good image. 'Shikatsu' Shikatsu and Shin constantly pull pranks on each other to extreme extents. For example, one time a simple trick of repeatedly tripping Shin with wires caused a food fight to occur at Takezushi. As the story progresses, Shin along with Toki, helps Shikatsu to be less like his father. Abilities and Weapons 'Vongola Cloud Gear Tonfas' Shin owns his father's Vongola Gear Tonfas for weapons, though he rarely reveals them; He only uses them when he is in his 'possessed mode', where he can actually fight. 'One-Time Box Weapons' He also keeps One-Time Box Weapons(?''') given to him by Fia from their trainings. Segugio di Inferno (Cerberus) A box animal given to Shin by Reborn. It consists of two heads, and is a Cloud-type animal. First summoned during a conflict between him and Kazeno Hakuori. Ending Shin's increasing violent traits have been noticed by the Vongola's elites and is feared to no longer be suitable to protect Tsukihana (as he might unintentionally harm or kill her and the other guardians). After an all-out (and final) battle with Kazeno Hakuori during the Millefiore Arc, Shin's personality changes thoroughly as he deals a deathblow to Kaze (see Kaze : Ending (SPOILERS)). The usual, soft expression on his face turns furious and he cries as he watches Kaze die on the ground, originally not intending to kill anyone in this battle (presumably because he fears everyone would look at him differently). He is then taken in by the Vongola elites mentioned earlier in hopes to train him to control himself. He is no longer heard of after that. Comeback (June 2014) Shin returns to Namimori on his 16th birthday after being rescued by Nemuri from the Vongola elites. Upon returning he finds that his friends have gone missing, the famiglia broken apart after the last conflict with Millefiore. He continues living quietly in Namimori, in hopes that the Vongola would rise again. Extras *He looks very much like Hibari Kyoya from the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only younger and with a less intense expression. *He is represented by the number '''41. *His favourite snack is vanilla ice cream. *He keeps a diary due to his tendency to forget things easily. *His name, Shin means 'Heart'. *He is almost always seen wearing hoodies. *He keeps a Cloud Ring given to him by his mother. *He wears spectacles, but rarely. *Kaze and Shin's Roleplayers often throw insults at each other, a running gag in the community. *Character Songs featured in: **Sakura Addiction (with Nemuri) **Eenie Meenie (with Crescenzo) **Boyfriend (Audacity-pitched version, original song performed by Big Time Rush) **Fighting (Original song performed by Yellowcard) Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Cloud Characters Category:Vongola Guardians Category:Namimori